


Together, We're Strong

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: The Misao Universe (Everyone Lives) [1]
Category: Misao (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Sohta isn't a douche, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Crush, Fix-It, Kissing, Suicidal Thoughts, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being bullied in front of Takano, Sohta begins to think that she hates him and tries to commit suicide. But what happens when Takano actually saves him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, We're Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I do not want to say that having a romantic relationship will fix past traumas or scars, but having a healthy relationship does help. I wrote this a while ago on Quotev for a friend, and decided to post it here. Anyways, let me say that I do not approve/condone what Sohta did, and I do not excuse it. There is no excuse to rape or attempted rape. But I like playing around with the character, and fixing him up a bit.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the fic!

**(Sohta's POV)**

I don't care anymore. Whatever was going to happen, let it. I don't think I can just handle anymore of this torment...

Why... Why does no one accept me?

What have I done wrong?

This face... I can't help how I look, so why? Why am I punished for it?

Why do people look at me with scornful eyes? Why is my name said with so much hate? Why do people spread lies about me, when they aren't even true? I... I don't understand why I am hated, when I haven't done anything wrong?

It's all because of this face...

I hate myself for being born so despicable, I hate my genes for giving me this ugly face. I hate being me, but I will always hate this face.

Because of this disgusting face, I get bullied daily. People avoid me in the halls, claiming everything that I touch to be "filthy" or "tainted." I am to blame for everyone's faults, it doesn't even matter that I have nothing to do with them. The teachers never come to help me, and when they're in sight, I end up getting punished for some ridiculously false accusation.

Everyone in this school hates me.

Well... not Takano.

I can see it in her eyes. She wants to help me, but if she did, then she'd get dragged down too. Such a sweet, kind, girl... I couldn't stand it if she was treated like me. But she probably thinks that I'm hideous. All because of this face...

It's because of this face, that I am shunned by everyone...

It's because of this face that I was beaten up right in front of my crush, Takano...

...

They cornered me in the boy's bathroom. Haru and his friends.

This happened on a daily basis, but I was sick of it. First it was the rumor that I attacked Miyzuki, a girl in my homeroom. Afterwards, someone hid my notes that were CRUCIAL for the upcoming test. Then, someone wrote "bastard" on my locker, with spraypaint. I am also leaving out some that might be too painful or too disgusting to say. So you can see how I was not in the mood to be knocked around like a punching bag.

But, what could I do?

I was weak, defenseless, and there was five of them, and only one of me... So defending myself wasn't an option. And I didn't have much time to think.

So, for once, I acted on impulse, dropped to the floor, rolled past them, and as soon as I got to my feet, I ran.

My heart was pounding, my breathing laboured, my hands trembling, and every inch of me was tired and sore from the long day, but I did not stop running. I was not going to let those jerks make this day worse.

I decided that I was going to win today, just this once.

But as I heard them gaining on me, I swiftly opened a nearby door, and dashed into it, only for me to trip because of the slight lack of friction in the floor. As I turned my head, I saw Takano gaze at me, her eyes widened by the sudden surprise. I guess I didn't have much time to stare, because right as I got up, Haru grabbed me by the collar and as I got a glimpse of his face, I noticed something...

He was utterly pissed off.

He then suddenly threw me back down to the floor. It didn't do much good to my aching body, as pain rippled throughout me when I hit the ground.

I didn't even have time to cry out in pain when he started kicking me.

I curled up into a ball, and blocked my face, because as much as I don't care what happens to it, I do care about what might happen to my brain if I don't shield it.

Soon, the others came to join in on the fun, and they too kicked the bejesus out of me. All I could feel was pain. I had failed, I was weak, I couldn't do anything. And what made everything sting more, was that Takano had to watch. She had first-row seats to see me bleed and cry. She must think so poorly of me, she must think I'm so weak... I couldn't stand up for myself, not against a whole group, not while on the floor, and definately not by myself. So while Haru and his little gang kicked me senseless, I looked to Takano, the only other person in the room, and I regret doing so.

Her eyes were filled with fear and disgust.

And then, after a little while, she got up from her seat, and left me here. With only mocking laughter, a bruised, bloodied, face, and agonizing pain to keep me company.

Words could not describe the anguish I felt.

I wanted to scream at my tormentors for doing this to me, I wanted to ask why Takano had abandoned me, I wanted this miserable school and it's pathetic students to writhe in my pain. I wanted all of them to really feel it... I wanted to watch them burn in a sea of flames, pleading, howling, like a dying hound, while I, finally was the one laughing at their demise.

But it would never happen.

And I wasn't sure that, even if they liked to watch me suffer, if I could actually kill anyone.

I was brought back to reality when Haru's shoe suddenly collided with my head. I, like an idiot, had left it wide open for anyone to kick. And so, I went back to shielding myself, wondering how long it would take for me to die if they kept at this.

...

Eventually, they left, one of them spitting on me as they walked out the door.

I sat myself up, letting out a sharp cry at the pain. I tried pulling myself up onto the desk, and luckily, I was able to stand.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about Takano's abandonment, and I couldn't stop myself from crying. There was literally no one in this school who would protect me. Incidents like today, and even worse could happen to me, and everyone would just turn a blind eye. No one was there for me. No one.

I was alone.

I didn't want to be alone anymore... I wanted to have friends, happiness, a life. I want that.

But I knew, no matter what I did, no matter how kind I could be, I would never have that. At this point, I wondered if I even deserved all of that, if I deserved having this done to me. And then a little voice in the back of my mind replied with...

...Yes.

...

I have decided tonight was the night I was finally going to die.

Whether or not I deserved the cruelty I recieved daily, I didn't care. I couldn't take this anymore.

I sat at the table in my dorm, writing a note to leave behind to whoever found me. I wanted to make them regret my death, I wanted to expose those vicious animals for what they truly are, I wanted them to stop doing these depraved things. It was unlikely they would, (if anything, they would just have a grand old laugh) but I wanted to acomplish one more thing, even if it was my death that would do the job.

After I was done writing, I re-read everything, making sure that it was all perfect.

I grabbed the letter and turned off the lights. And after making sure the doors were unlocked, so that they could dispose of my corpse, I headed towards my room.

...

I tried keeping images of the moon in my mind.

Tonight, it looked dazzling, tranquil, beautiful... It wasn't going to get me to stop, but was it too much to ask for to see something other than harsh reality, just one last time? Usually, I never really gave much attention to the moon, but for some reason, it reminded me of Takano.

Dazzling, was how she looked.

Tranquil, was how her voice sounded.

Beautiful, was she herself.

How stupid was I to believe someone like her would ever help someone like me?

Idiot.

I secured the noose around my head, tightening it, so there would be no accidents. I wimpered slightly at the thought of kicking the chair, and letting myself fall.

Fool. Do you even want to do this?

Partially, no.

No, I did not.

I wanted to live, get out of this hell-hole, meet someone, have a wife, and maybe even kids! (Hopefully ones that didn't look like me.) I wanted friends, who would stay beside me no matter what. I wanted a life that they had, one without gossip and agony. One where I never even once had the thought of suicide. A life where I could live, learn, and be happy...

But I could never have that.

No matter how hard I try, no one will accept me. And it's been sinking into my grades as well. I've been failing every class. I pay attention, I try to do my work... But it's hard to focus on homework when you're being beaten near death. If this keeps up... I won't graduate.

So you tell me. Who in life, would marry, or even befriend an ugly failiure who couldn't even get through high school?

No one.

So that's why I have to do this. I can't handle anymore of this. Knowing my life has no meaning...

I slowly inhaled, trying to accept the fact that this was happening.

My legs trembled. I was about to take the first step off of the chair I stood on, and- the door creaked open to reveal Takano.

"H-Hideki?!"

...

The two stood there, Takano, dropping the plush cat she was holding, and Hideki, quickly placing his foot back onto the chair. Hideki, in shock, slowly raised his hands towards the noose, and loosened it. Hideki took his head out of the noose, and came down from the chair.

"T-Takano, this isn't-"

Hideki was suddenly interrupted by Takano, who wrapped her arms around the teenage boy. He was surprised to hear Takano let out a grieving cry, as if she HAD found him dead. Hideki was stunned at the sudden hug, and so he stood as still as a statue, confused on what he should do.

"I'm sorry, Hideki..." She bit her lip, trying not to cry, but failing miserably as she began to sob on his shoulder. "Don't you DARE kill yourself, don't you even DARE! I won't let you..."

"I- It's okay," He stammered, knowing that was a lie. "Takano, you didn't-"

"Yes I did!" She cried, clinging tightly onto Hideki. "I left you when you were being attacked, I should have said something, done something, ANYTHING! But I just stood there like an idiot! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't kill yourself..."

Hideki gulped. He knew she was right, but what should he have done? Agreed that it was all her fault, and that she was to blame? Never. She was scared, just like he was, and she was helpless to do anything. Haru probably even threatened her afterwards. He knew that he should feel angry at... well, anything. Haru and his gang, Takano, this school, this country, the world...

...But all he could feel was pity for the crying girl wrapped around his shoulders, and regret, for trying to do such a stupid thing.

Maybe other kids in the school felt bad for him, but they were scared, and so they avoided him. Maybe the bullies were smart enough not to get caught. Maybe people cared about what happened to him. It stunned him, because of the way they treated and acted around him, he never thought they cared.

Guilt struck his heart, as he then remembered Takano.

He had thought she didn't care, but now here she was, bawling her eyes out because she was worried sick about him. He didn't understand some things, but he decided he would ask questions once she had calmed down.

Hideki gently wrapped his arms around Takano.

"Please stop crying..." Hideki murmured, trying not to cry himself. "I promise I won't. I'm sorry for making you cry..."

He heard a slight sniffle, and then Takano's grip relaxed. Her breathing calmed, and she finally felt at ease. She limply hung onto him, not wanting to let him go, and she couldn't help but wonder why. It felt really comfy in his arms, and for some reason, Takano couldn't resist thinking about how good Hideki smelled, noting that his scent resembled a cupcake.

She wanted to fall asleep right then, but Hideki pulled away

While Hideki enjoyed the warm, tender, hug, he suddenly realised just who Takano was hugging, and what was done with anything that he happened to touch.

"...I- I don't want anyone to bully you just because of me. S-Sorry..."

"N-No, it's alright..." Takano stuttered, blushing and looking down at her feet. "I was the one who got all clingy."

An awkward silence filled the room as the two stood there. They were both unsure of what needed to be said, and if the other would listen, and so they were doubtful if they should speak. It took a little while, but then Takano spoke up.

"I came here to apologize... for leaving you when you needed help."

She then bent down, and picked up the plush cat she had dropped. Gingerly, she sat it on his pillow.

"It was my favorite toy when I was little..." She mused, she and Hideki taking a seat on the bed. "It kept me company when I was lonely, and I had sworn to keep it always, wherever I went... but I figured that you needed it more than I did."

She then put the toy on his lap. He smiled, gently holding it in his arms. "Thank you..." He said, gazing down at the plush cat. A small blush on his cheeks.

Takano beamed, but she couldn't help feeling guilty after she had abandoned him. Sometimes, after and in school, she would watch him. He would often do small things. Like, pick up someone's litter in the hallways, and help the teachers with cleaning up... But the strangest thing was...

No matter how abusive they were with him, he never acted out cruelly. And she admired him for that.

Takano had thought Hideki was so very strong, because he had never once done this to anyone else. He didn't drag anyone down with him, he never attacked anyone weak, he just dealt with it. But that was before she found him like this. She had never guessed that he was hurting this badly... The sweet boy from homeroom, lonely, helpless, in pain...

She had never once thought about it.

"Hey..." Sohta spoke up. "I-I'm sorry, please don't cry again."

Takano awoke from her haze and she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Hideki reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a single, white, handkerchief. Takano turned around to face him, and he carefully wiped away the tear. Gently, he continued to dry her face, but then swiftly pulled back.

"S- Sorry!" He yelped. "I just don't like seeing people sad. I'm sorry if you-"

"No, it's okay..." Takano said, bewildered by how soft and caring he was.

When she gazed into his eyes, when he was about to jump, and even before that, she saw... worry, adoration, guilt, hope, happiness. All of it for her. They met briefly in the halls, and sometimes after school, but his eyes showed all of those emotions because he was looking at her. Generally, he looked like a ghost. But she noticed that every time their eyes met, that's what he truly felt.

And for some reason, she felt it too.

"Um... Hideki,"

Her heart pounded, she could feel her whole body tremble... What was this?

"U-Um, yeah, Takano?"

She hesitated before replying. "W-Well, I wanted to tell you something..."

"Sure. What is it?"

And as she stared at those kind, adorable, eyes, she realised that she loved him.

Takano slowly leaned towards Sohta, her face flushed pure red. All she could think of was how adorable he looked. Sighing, she continued on with her question.

"D- Do you... you... do you love... someone?"

Sohta gulped. Did she know!? And if she did, how?! His world was spinning. What if she was hinting?! What if she needed advice?! He didn't know, but he so badly wanted to tell her. He was going to say no, lie and say no, but then, at that moment, his voice spoke before he did.

"Um... Ahaha, yeah!" He nervously replied. "I have one. A crush, I mean..."

"Oh..." Takano glanced down at her feet, looking almost disappointed at his answer. "...I see."

"Yeah... I do, but... y'know, it's impossible to be with her." He sighed. "If I told her how I felt, she'd... Well..."

Hideki shuddered at the thought of telling her, only to see a disgusted frown on her face, as she rejected him. He imagined that Takano would look at him with loathesome eyes as the words 'I hate you' came out of her mouth. No. No way in hell was he gonna tell her.

Takano watched his thought process with interest. Was it possible that...

His crush was her?

Takano then decided to just find out.

"If she knew, she'd-"

With a look of overwhelming confusion, Hideki was suddenly pulled into a tender kiss.

It was a simple kiss, seeing as the two were both unexperianced at this sort of thing, but Sohta felt relieved and thrilled all at once. Takano loving him back wasn't really considered possible, but now...

Takano slowly pulled back, her face pure red. She then got up from the bed, and turned back to face Hideki.

"I have to go to bed... Back to my dorm... But I've liked- loved- you for a little while... But, before I want to tell you that I'll be with you, through thick and thin. I won't give up on you, not ever. So please don't give up on me."

And with that, she left him in the room, with comforting words and a stuffed animal. He then got up, undid the noose, and threw the rope underneath his bed. After all, that rope was expensive, he couldn't just throw it away like that. Hideki flopped back onto his bed, clutching the toy cat close. He then mumbled something, knowing that Takano had left already, but he wanted to say it anyways.

"I won't give up on you. I promise."


End file.
